Letters from a Ghost
by cappucino-au
Summary: /Request from Tumblr/ The infamous Red finally returns home musing over somethings and finds a box of overflowing letters address to him, with no return. Confused and curious, he opens one and hears the voice of someone he thought that was gone forever. /ClassicShipping/


**{A/N}: **A request on tumblr asking for classicshipping; which is Original!Red and Original!Blue (Beta!Leaf)

* * *

It was regularly known that Red had mostly spent his time on Mt. Silver waiting for someone to battle him or to prove their worth to him. Someone eventually did he remembered—- a girl with light aqua pigtails… a girl named Kris.

Yet, somehow time has unwind itself and he was stuck on that mountain again waiting for a new person to go against him.

It was… … sort of scary, in a way to repeat these events.

Due to time twisting, he met a boy named Fire and a girl named Leaf.

Red wondered what did those two has to do with him, despite the eerie similarities of Fire and him.

_… And there was Leaf._

Leaf looked like someone. She just did in some way… like of a girl he knew of his childhood… yet, he did not remember who she was.

**… It was odd. **

The new champion of Johto came to Mt. Silver like Kris did as Red recalled _wondering where did that girl go._

This time the champion of a boy named Hibiki. He was boisterous and boastful, talking too much, … and always excitable.

The Pokemon Master liked people like Hibiki, although his boasts sort of reminded him of a friend of his…

Red was defeated, and Champion of Kanto was handed over to Hibiki, and ex-champion had decided finally to head home after long years of being on the cold mountain.

Heading home was an easy task—- although he kept being overwhelmed of memories of his old journey as a kid.

He just wanted to repeat everything what he did, but then that seemed silly right? As Red was already 18 and too outdated for a new journey.

_One can dream. _

Finally at home, his mother overjoyed hugging him and feeding him her famous chocolate chip cookies that she baked despite his protests of being overstuffed.

After the small commotion, he sighed and muttered, "… _There was no need to, Mom…"_

"There was an absolute need, Red! What do you think I've been doing?! I missed you so much!"

He gave a small smile being smitten … which faded as he noticed a box in a corner being stacked of unopened letters…

"_Mum … what are those letters?_"

"Oh those? Hm. Those letters are sent to you during when you were on Mt. Silver…" she pondered a bit. "There was a least a letter almost every single day."

"_Did it say who was it from?"_

"No. Not at all, dear… ! It's… really a mystery."

He made a gesture of wanting to read them in his room, which his mother nodded in permission. He took the box, heading upstairs to his old room, sitting on the bed and peeked inside the box which was overflowing with many letters that were unopened.

Gently holding a mail in his hand, he opened it … and suddenly a breeze was felt in his room, although his window wasn't opened.

Opening one of the letters, he heard the sound of footsteps… someone was walking around his room and he looked around alarmed.

While looking at it, he heard a girl's voice… as if reading the contents of the letter to him.

…. But her name was left out.

_Hey Red! _ _Today we start our journey!_ _Isn't that cool!_ _I'm going choose a powerful Pokemon that's for sure! Maybe Squirtle…!_ _And Red, I heard that if you go against the Pokemon League, you'll become Champion!_ _I don't want to become champion, but I'm sure you'll become one!_ _You are strong unlike Green who boasts a lot because his grandpa is Professor Oak._ _Don't ever let his comments let you down, Red!_ _Because I'm always with you!_ _- __

He read more letters and heard her voice along with the sound of pen scratching on paper. Red was confused … and he felt sad. He wanted to know who this girl was no matter what.

And it happened.

_Red, _ …. _It seems that I'm going to be gone for a while._ _I might not be able to be with you on your journey… ! _ _But don't let that disappoint you, Red! _ _Because Red, you are like the sun, shining and setting down strongly. I am like the __**blue sky **__that turns dark and lead your way. As for Green? … He's just grass. Grass that you sleep on! Haha!_ _I hope one day, that we will meet again!_ _Love, Blue_

He was soon sobbing silently, holding the letter close to his chest shaking so hard shocked at what and who he had forgot. The girl that was erased from his memory… became the ghost who send him letters… to try to make him feel safe.

Shaking hard, he was crying …. and he felt a cold hold on him, as if attempt to comfort him.

_"Red…Thing had never changed, huh. You are still the same big crybaby as before… easily crying. But you are strong when you can be. I'm proud of what you have done. And I wished that I could have been there! Yet, I was with you as the blue sky watching you all the way…! I'm happy." _


End file.
